


Deanmon's Story

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation with Demon!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deanmon's Story

"And now you know." The voice growled. It walks around you and you are paralyzed, sweating in fear, but oddly aroused at the same time. "Now you know my story. Granted Hollywood exaggerated some things, it’s still pretty close."

The blindfold on your eyes is being pulled off now and you see a man. He’s tall, unbelievably handsome with hair that can give a woman an orgasm with one look.

"Can I just say, that Jensen isn’t bad looking." You see an evil smirk play across this man’s face. That’s when you notice the similarity between him and Jensen Ackles. "Now you’re getting it." His melodic voice purrs. 

There’s a gag on your mouth so you can’t speak, just listen. The man begins to talk more and more and you notice the parallel’s between the show Supernatural and this’s man’s supposed life. When he crouches in front of you again, he give you a grin, an evil seductive grin which scares you as much as it arouses you. 

"I’ll allow you one question before you die. No plea bargains. I’ll just kill you quicker." And he removes the gag. You sit, fearful. Finally, you think of something to say. 

"So it’s true? Everything?" You ask, your voice weak and shaking. He nods. "You know who I am." He puts the blade under your chin. The first blade, you note mentally.

"You’re Dean Winchester." 

Then his eyes go black.


End file.
